


Two Men in love

by redangeleve



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Philippe had been sixteen, when he realized he preferred rather men than women, although he was to scared what his brother might say to try and find a lover. So he suffered in silence, until he came of age and met the Chevalier de Lorraine. That was the day when everything changed. And now he was pregnant with his child.





	Two Men in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilithAdaryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithAdaryn/gifts).



> This is the first time I write in English, so if there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry. Previously I wrote my stories in German and translated them in English, but (it may sound strange) when I wrote this story it made more sense to me in English.
> 
> I want to dedicate the story to LilithAdaryn, wo asked me in a comment to wirte a Philippe/Chevalier Mpreg Story. Although I like Mpreg I wasn't sure if I could write one in this fandom, but when I started writing it went sursprisingly smooth.

Two Men in Love

If I asked you now  
Will you be my prince  
Will you lay down your armour  
When you open me  
All the power in me moves  
How you want to see  
All the depths of me real  
When you open me  
All the power in me moves  
I feel real  
How I love you  
When I look into your eyes  
There's a danger inside  
When I see the edge

(The Irrepressibles, Two Men in Love)

 

„You can't be serious.“ Louis huffed clearly stressed.

Philippe, ignoring his brothers mood, smiled contend. „Off course I am. You will become a real uncle after all.“

The kings shook his head signing. „That was never supposed to happen.“

„Why can't you just be happy for me?“ Philippe blurted out, suddenly feeling angry. „You have not only children with your mistresses and your own wife but with mine, too.“ Although the two girls were officially Philippes daughters, the honor of fatherhood was not his. He loved Henriette deeply, but not as a wife more as a friend and he knew she felt the same for him. She had been in love with his brother since they were children, but even when Louis wanted to, he could not marry her because of political interests, so he married Marie Therese and gave Henriette to his brother instead. 

„It was only to secure your safety. You know the court cannot know about your special condition.“ It was hard to tell if Louis believed in his own lies, because Philippe knew very well that his brother enjoyed to have sex with Henriette and he was not even cross with him about that. But what hurt the most was that Louis, who had everything that he ever wanted, did not share his joy, but instead tried to talk him into believing he made a mistake.

„Why? Because I am an abnormality? Because I am nor man or woman? I don't care what they think.“ As long as Philippe could remember his secret had been one of the best guarded at the palace. Since he had been a small child he was told that nobody should know that he wasn't like all the other boys. In fact he was not a boy at all or at least not in a common way. Though he had a penis he had a vagina, too and if the many attempts with his wife were any indication about it, he could not father a child. But since the doctor had told him today that he was indeed pregnant, it seemed that he at least could receive one.

After all he was lucky that his father had let him live the day he was born. If Louis XIII. had been younger and if his queen had not suffered as many stillborns as she did, he might had him killed. But the king knew very well that his wife might never get pregnant again and there was a chance his firstborn might not survive his childhood so he was in need for a second son to insure his lineage would continue, so he ignored the fact that this child was not as male as it should be. Instead he sent him away to Saint Germain to be raised by a governess like it was common at court and forgot about him. 

„If someone knew, your life could be in great danger, brother“, Louis pointed out. „It was always my duty to keep you safe.“

„Well, seems someone else took the job, so you don't have to worry anymore“, Philippe snapped, not willing to let Louis play out the big-brother-card.

Philippe could not say, if he had been a happy child. All of his life he had been treated more like a girl than a boy. They had him dress like one until he reached his adolescence and gave him dolls even when he wanted to play with the tiny soldiers his brother had. He had been taught to paint and embroil and hadn't been allowed to accompany Louis to his lessons, although he begged and complained rather violently, but as time went by he grew used to his fate and didn't struggle anymore. Indeed he realized he liked fine clothes, perfumes and dancing, but he was also good at fighting and strategy, even though his teachers didn't want him to think about it.

He had been sixteen, when he realized he preferred men rather than women, although he was to scared what his brother might say to try and find a lover. So he suffered in silence, until he came of age and met the Chevalier de Lorraine. That was the day when everything changed. From the first moment he fell in love with him, even though the Chevalier was loud and eccentric and not a suitable partner for him. In his presence he felt whole, desirable and beautiful for the first time in his life and when his brother insisted that he should stop seeing him, Philippe ignored the wish of the king. Even after his brother forced him to marry their childhood friend Henriette of England, he continued to meet his lover furthermore. 

And now he was pregnant with his child.

„Look, I don't care about your little romances, but the Chevalier de Lorraine is hardly the role model of a perfect father for your child.“ Louis tried to talk sense into his brother, but Philippe didn't want to hear about it.

„Don't pretend to know him, Louis. He may have a big mouth, but he has an even bigger heart and I love him.“

Louis signed again, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, when he felt a headache coming up. „Brother, you always rush right in the eye of a storm without thinking, and I have to deal with the consequences later. How do you think you'll hide your condition? As you may know, you will get quite big in a pregnancy.“

„And as you well know I like to wear dresses, so the court will not suspect something unusual if I will wear them more frequently“, Philippe answered smoothly.

„And what about the servants in your rooms?“ Louis wanted to know. „Someone has to help you dress, bring you breakfast or prepare a bath. When they will see your rounded belly they will spread gossip like rain in the castle!“

„The Chevalier already helps me dress better than any servant can and he loves to do it“, Philippe exclaimed proudly. „But if I need a servant to give me a hand, than I will hire someone mute, so he won't tell anybody.“

But Louis was still not satisfied. „And when the time comes you will deliver? Sometimes the labor goes on for days and I don't think that a doctor in your rooms for so long will go by unnoticed by the court.“

„I don't plan on giving birth here“, Philippe explained. „This is not my home, it's yours. I want my son to be born in my palace in Saint Cloud.“

When Louis realized there was no use in insisting any further, he let go off the subject, but not without making a final point. „Very well, but he can't stay there as you well know and he can't be acknowledged as your son. If the priests find out about what you are, I am not sure if I could safe you anymore. Give him to the nuns or send him to an orphanage, that are the only possibilities you have.“

Philippe paled until he was white like a sheet. „No, I won't obey that order. You can't ask that of me.“

Louis hated to hurt his brother, but as much as it pained him to see Philippe like that he didn't falter. „If you don't do it, than I will. It may sound cruel but believe me its for your own safety and it's the best for the child as well.“

XXXXXX

A few days later when Philippe was alone in his rooms he stood near the mirror and looked at his appearance. Without his jacket, vest and shirt he was quite a sight. The face of an angel and a body so lean and strong, it was worth a sin. His muscles were still well defined, his stomach still flat and his breeches still fitting him. Of course it was way to early for any visible signs of his pregnancy, but nevertheless he felt different. He could not put a finger on it but something had clearly changed. Philippe was so consumed with himself that he didn't notice his lover sneaking up from behind, until he put his arms around him.

„Enjoying the lovely view as much as I do, darling?“ The Chevalier purred in Philippes ear when he kissed his cheek.

„I try to find a change in the way I look“, the other man explained, while leaning in the embrace. „I don't feel the same as before, but I can't find the difference.“

„That's easy for me to tell“, the Chevalier answered, before he put his hands on his lovers belly. „You are glowing, Mignonette. Like a bunch of fireflies in the dark. I have to say, the pregnancy suits you. Of course you have always been pretty but for the first time since I know you, you seem truly happy from the bottom of your heart.“

With a smile Philippes hands joined the ones of the Chevalier, without taking his eyes of their reflection in the mirror. „How could I not be happy with the man I love by my side and his child growing inside of me.“

The Chevalier grinned wildly at these words while caressing the skin over his lovers abdomen. „Indeed we are both very lucky, and I will thank the Lord for the rest of my life for this little miracle of ours.“

„I love you, you know that, don't you?“ Philippe asked, finally turning around and looking the Chevalier in the eyes. He didn't want to crush the happy moment between them, but he could not ignore the dark cloud looming over them either. Louis was not a man of empty words. If they would try to keep the child, he would send men to steal it away from them.„ I am afraid what will happen when the child is born.“

„We will find a way to keep it safe, I promise you“, the Chevalier said seriously. „I loved you from the day we met and I want you to know, that I will do everything to protect this little family of ours with my own life if necessary.“

Even though Philippes heart still felt heavy with fear he tried to have faith in his lover. Although the Chevalier had been with his head in the clouds most of the time since they knew each other, he had never let him down and in the short time he knew he would become a father he really changed for the better. 

The Chevalier held him protectively, giving Philippe comfort in his arms before he took him by the hand and led him to the bed. The day was much to beautiful for these dark thoughts, so he gave his best to distract his lover until Philippe was no longer able to think about anything at all.

XXXXXX

It was a warm night in June when Philippe gave birth to their son. The whole pregnancy they couldn't agree on a name, but when they saw the baby for the first time, they knew his name was Alexandre. Although Philippe did well and tried to suppress any sounds, they sent all the servants away when the first signs of labor showed up. Only the doctor, a midwife and the Chevalier were present when the boy was born. They knew the woman could be trusted, because she already helped when Philippes mother delivered her second son and she never told anybody about his secret. All went well and they could have been as happy as any new parents, if there had not been the thread from the king.

For month they had thought about the best solution, even considered to run away with the child but both knew very well, that Louis would find them even at the end of the world, so they had to come up with another idea. It was not easy for them, but it seemed like the best for everybody when the Chevalier pretended that the baby was his illegitimate child with one of their maids. It was public knowledge that he had slept with others than his longtime boyfriend so the explanation went surprisingly smooth, even though the people didn't understand why Philippe tolerated the bastard in Saint Cloud. The first weeks of his life Alexandre lived with a nursemaid in a chamber not far away from his parents, but when he grew up they knew they had to keep him somewhere else to hide him from the kings view. Although there was not a single word from Philippes brother they were well aware that he knew about the birth and he would come for them one day or the other. 

So they bought a house in the village nearby where their son lived from now on with a friend of the Chevalier who became a widow not long ago. His parents made sure he had everything he needed and visited him as often as possible, without telling him the whole truth to keep him safe. They never let him out of sight until he reached adulthood and married on his own.

Philippe had never been pregnant again, but he loved the Chevalier until the day he died. They had spent over forty years together and after Philippe closed his eyes forever the Chevalier followed him not much more than a year later not willing to live without his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights on the characters or the lyrics I used. I don't earn any money by writing this, but like to do it because I love to see how a story develops. And if I would not write I think my head would explode from all the ideas trapped inside ;-)


End file.
